


The Scrawny Berserker

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Hiccup AUs [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Hiccup was born and raised a Berserker.  His older brother doted on him constantly.  When the brothers go to Berk with their father, the Berkians are shocked to see both brothers have trained dragons.





	The Scrawny Berserker

"Hey Uncle Stoic, as the heir of Berk, shouldn't I come with you to greet our guests?" Stoic sighed as his nephew ran after him.

"Of course you should. Just promise me you'll leave Oswald's youngest son alone." Snotlout smirked at his uncle.

"You mean that runt Hiccup? I wouldnt dream of it." The two came to a stop at the docks. Oswald walked down, followed by his sons. But his sons were being followed by something as well. Dragons. Snotlout charged at the two with a tyell. Dagur pulled out his sword and blocked the attack from the other viking. 

"Boys!" Stoic and Oswald both yelled. The two heirs separated while glaring at eachother.

"Oswald, what is all this?" The Berserker chief's proud smile was so wide he was beaming.

"My son Hiccup helped end our war with the dragons. Him and his little friend there." Hiccup gave a nurvous, toothy smile. Toothless gave a gummy grin.

"How?!" Snotlout demanded. Dagur smirked and pull Hiccup into his side.

"Haven't you heard? My little brother here is the Dragon Prince. The Dragon Born, whatever you want to call him. And he's going to be my right hand man when I take over because he's so smart." Hiccup blushed and tried to push away from his much larger brother.

"Dagur stop." Hiccup struggled to get out of his older brother's grip.

"Boys, why dont you all go explore Berk while Stoic and I deal with the treaty." It wasnt a request. It was an order. Even though it came from Oswald kindly, it was a demand. The three went to the dragon killing academy. Astrid was swinging at a Zippleback. 

"STOP!" All the teenagers looked over in shock as the one legged viking ran to the dragon. He made some strange clicking and cooing sounds at the dragon. The dragon roared quietly and Hiccup laughed.

"What the Hel are you doing?!" Astrid demanded. Hiccup turned to face them and crossed his arms.

"I hate it when you all use dragons to train to KILL DRAGONS! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN KILL DRAGONS! THEY'RE WAY BETTER COMPANY THAN HUMANS ARE!" The teens heard a warbling sound that seemed like laughter. It was then they noticed the Night Fury. 

"And don't even think about hurting Toothless!"

Fish legs and the others looked shocked at him.

"You NAMED it!?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, I named HIM. He isn't an it. He's annoying sometimes but not worthy of it." They heard a growl and Hiccup squealed as he was tackled by the dragon. The small Viking laughed. They turned to Dagur, who was giving a belly rub to a green Groncle.

"...They aren't going to kill you all?" 

"No, because we don't provoke them. I lost a leg to end this fight back on Berserker Island. Like Hel I'm not going to try to show everyone else how amazing these creatures are." The others were shocked as Hiccup was nudged by his dragon. He laughed.

"You're in a category all your own bud." 

"You can understand them?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"Yeah...it's complicated." 

"No it isnt!" Dagur, of course, took the opportunity to brag about the smaller boy.

"Dagur please don't. Can't you just make me seem normal?"

"Dude, you're a scrawny viking who likes to read, can talk to dragons, is missing a foot, and trained a night fury. At this point I think normal is way far from what you are." Tuffnut said matter of factly.

"Besides, I'm dying to know what he was going to say!" Ruffnut said as she clapped her hands. Dagur smirked at Hiccup.

"My little brother here is the Dragon Prince." The group was quiet. The Berkian teens burst into fists of laughter.

"That's funny. But everyone knows that the 'Dragon Prince' is a story you tell little kids when they get scared during a dragon raid." Astrid said with a smirk. Dagur narrowed his eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I want proof."

"He. Can talk. To DRAGONS!" 

"For all we know that was a bunch of noises to impress us. I want real proof." Dagur looked at Hiccup.

"Can you show them brother? You know how much I HATE being called a liar." Hiccup sighed.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you going on a murderous rampage." When he blinked, his eyes changed to have vertical slits for pupils. Around his eyes and down to his cheek bones were covered in midnight black scales. Around his ring finger, over the top of his hands, and up to his elbows began covering themselves in the same scales. His ears grew and became pointed as his teeth and nails sharpened. His nails turned pitch black. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. In the blink of an eye, he was back to normal. As if it hadn't happened at all. The teens were shocked.

"How...how did you do that?" Snotlout asked. The other just shrugged. As the teens stood in complete shock, the leaders walked into the arena. 

"How would I know that if I looked for gaping kids, I would find you two?" Oswald had a fond smile as his sons looked up. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"I mean it was Dagur's fault. If he didnt have such a bad temper we wouldnt be in this mess right now."

"Hey!" 

"It's true! Maybe if you'd calm down some we wouldnt make people do...that." He gestured to the shocked Berkians. The twins thought.

"So...could you teach us how to train a dragon?"

"Hypothetically speaking of course." Hiccup smiled.

"Really?"

"I am intresed in learning more about them..."

"As future chief can I just say how bad of an idea this is?!" 

"No." Astrid said as she walked twords the Natter. Hiccup smiled. That day he gained more than the trust of the neighboring tribe.

He gained friends.


End file.
